semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis Krieg
Artemis Krieg is the brother of former Emperor Tirius Krieg and Uncle to Emperor Julius Krieg. Having been born into poverty like his brother, Artemis spent years alongside his brother and their adopted sister in the streets of Ottanlege. Artemis was the son of Marius Krieg, an Imperial Knight who had been mysteriously murdered in his house. Fleeing with his brother Tirius, the two siblings lived on the streets for years,scrounging what they could from the vile criminal underworld of Ottanlege. They met another homeless girl, named Telry, who would grow up with the brothers and become a sort of adopted sister for them both. Tirius, Telry and Artemis would live like this for a while, but the Krieg brothers would eventually be taken by the Workforce, imprisoning them. Tirius was able to escape, and began to train as a member of a local Thieve's guild. He had a natural talent for it, and soon he became an extremely wealthy smuggler. He tried to free his brother, succeeding just, and bringing them into his new life. Artemis stuck with his brother as the True Knights hunted them down, and followed him as he retook the Empire from the increasingly tyrannous Regency. When Tirius ascended to the throne, Artemis joined the Imperial college of Ostracon and trained to be an Imperial Officer. He was appointed as General of the 8th Northern Legion by Marshal Zane Hydra primarily to boost moral in the frozen north, hoping that the return of a royal would boost confidence for the increasingly afraid soldiers. Many saw this as nepotism to some extent, but Artemis soon proved he (unexpectedly) was the perfect candidate for Generalship of the 8th Legion. Used to living in fear, the undead of the north more fascinated and disgusted Artemis rather than strike fear into him, leading him to inspire great acts of bravery in his own men. Quickly learning the tactics of the north and the adaptability learned by history's greatest generals, Artemis became a master tactician for anti-undead operations and earned the nickname 'the northern wolf' during these campaigns. While Artemis guarded the north for his brother and his Emperor, the famed 'three Generals' (being Corvus Xisor, Tirius Krieg and Zane Hydra) fought off a huge contingent of undead that marched on the Empire, as well as an Orcish Horde invading from the east. The 8th legion began fighting a guerilla war in the north, with Artemis assumed dead (not the first or last time this would happen). Artemis sabotaged much of the undead army as it was moving, and so inadvertently saved huge numbers of Imperial forces in Europa. After the war Tirius and the 8th's actions were discovered and several commendations and awards were handed out. Artemis was offered a full pension and retirement despite him still being very physically able but he refused and decided to remain with his Legion. Artemis served his nephew Julius loyally, and raised the child until he was of age to rule as Emperor. He frequently found himself at odds with General Corvus Xisor, who hoped to make the Emperor more assertive in his behaviour compared to the more compassionate Artemis. When Julius was 'killed' at Olicana, Artemis attempted to appoint himself regent until succession had been properly worked out. Corvus, having recently been driven mad by the cursed Aztrekari gold he had found on the dead Jehovah Barbaricus, was eager to prevent Artemis from taking control. Corvus declared that Artemis had intentionally drawn Julius to his death and was therefore declared an outlaw to the Empire. Artemis returned North, fleeing Corvus' 9th Legion 'royal hunters' and remained under cover with his 8th Legion, continuing to protect the Empire despite his outlaw status. He was once again assumed dead after royal hunters saw him fall from a cliff. With Julius' return and the revival of Corvus' sanity, Artemis has returned to the fold with his 8th Legion. The Northern wolf went on several campaigns with Corvus Xisor, gaining more respect for the Marshal he had long been at odds with and eventually supporting Julius's decision to make Corvus Marshal. Prince General Artemis Song remains one of the most fierce Kreedian Generals to this day. Category:Character